


Toy Car and a Silver Spoon

by Aeltari



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Feral Ghoul, Pre-War, day in the life, ferals were people once, husband and wife team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered about the strange items found on the bodies of feral ghouls?





	Toy Car and a Silver Spoon

* * *

_S_ _he laughed softly and placed the little wooden car in front of the baby. He gurgled and rocked back and forth as he tried to organize his body for that first crawl. The little green car had been a gift from his grandparents, who were so proud of their very first grandchild. The little boy reached out, tumbled, and tried again._

_"Look! He's doing it!" She cried out with joy to the only other person in the room, her Mr. Handy._

_The bot swiveled an eye over to her while two of his arms and eyes continued to focus on polishing the extensive collection of silver cutlery. "Well done!" The bot exclaimed. "Such a shame that sir is off at work missing this!"_

_The baby reached his prize with a squeal of glee and his mother clapped her hands._

_The bot began to chatter away about it's hopes for the young boy's life._

_The young mother stood and walked to the table, picking up a silver spoon and admiring it. "I always loved the stories mother told about these," she said with a smile. "I'll never know if they were true, but she made them seem almost magical."_

_"I don't suppose she would be willing to divulge the truth now?" questioned the bot._

_She shook her head. "I wouldn't want her to! I love the possibilities!"_

_"I understand that mum!" Said the bot as it continued it's task._

_She had just put her sleepy baby down in his crib when she heard the strange sound. It was as if something had popped beneath her feet, then a deep rumbling._

_Bright, blinding light._

_Intense heat._

_Darkness._

 

"I've got your back!" Genevieve shouted.  Her husband, former Brotherhood paladin William Danse, ran forward towards new cover. Feral ghouls erupted all around them, emerging from the buildings and discarded vehicles of the ruins of Jamaica Plains. They growled and roared, clawing, kicking and falling. Danse shot furiously as they ran at him and Genevieve unloaded with her tesla gun. Electrical arcs leaped from feral to feral, stunning and killing them.

Something barreled into her from behind, and she turned and fired as she fell. The enraged, dessicated husk lunged at her with one arm, the other held close to it's body.

"Genevieve!" Danse shouted as he saw his wife fall, and lashed out at the ferals surrounding him.  Finally reaching her side, he knelt. "There were more than I expected. Are you alright?"

"A bit dazed but I'll be fine." She sat for a moment then got up. Her attacker lay slightly twisted at her feet, the remnants of a pale blue dress still clinging to the remains. One arm was still tightly clutched to it's... _her_...chest. Genevieve bent down.

Danse frowned. "Vile abominations. Don't need to touch it, Genevieve."

"She's holding something. Didn't even let go when she attacked me. I want to know what it is."

"As endearing as your curiosity is, in this case it's misplaced. Let's move on, soldier." He used the term with affection and she smiled.

The withered arm and hand gave little resistance as she pulled the feral's treasures free.

 _A toy car and a silver spoon_.

"It had nothing useful I take it," said Danse as they jogged away.

Genevieve shook her head. But she knew it had meant something once...to _her_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every feral ghoul is a story waiting to be told. So I sat and thought about it awhile. What are some things you've looted from them that made you wonder?


End file.
